Quite often, a person will wish to make plans for multiple people. For example, a person may wish to make plans to go to a ballgame, visit a restaurant, attend a concert, and the like. Typically, the plans will involve more than simply “meeting at the game.” Indeed, quite often there will be many other stops or activities in addition to a main event.
Online mapping has improved to where a person may aggregate a variety of activities and locations such that the various activities, the various locations, driving directions, and the like are all layered together on a displayable map. However, once that person determines a general plan, or has suggestions as to what might occur, he/she then must relate that information to the others that are generally to be included in regard to the plans. In others words, after determining locations, events, directions, and the like, he/she must again enter the information such that it can be sent or related to the others. This often leads to a loss of fidelity, in addition to poor efficiency, when relating the information to others.